


gym class

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: craig wanted the world in his hands.





	gym class

craig always wanted to be famous. he hated people and being social, but for some reason being famous and having major bank was something he's always dreamed about having.

so when some of his songs on soundcloud started popular, he couldn't have been happier. 

though him only being 16, he wasn't allowed to go to a place with a actual legit recording studio without his parents consent, which he knew he would never get. his parents weren't overprotective by any means, but they wouldn't let their sixteen year old son go across the country by himself, since they obviously couldn't just pack up and go since he wasn't making money like that yet. he had to wait until he was eighteen, and graduated from highschool before he could actually conquer his dream of going big. 

meanwhile, everyone knew about craigs major success. not just his sophomore year, everyone. it was a small town, so word spread fast. all of the sudden attention was annoying to craig. they didn't say any of the stuff to him before he got 'famous'. they told him that his songs were too sad and he needed to focus on school cause he 'career' would never take off. 

posers. 

of course he did like the attention of tweek. how could he not? the boy was practically an angel. he was so gorgeous. 

well, he didn't actually talk to tweek or vice versa. he just saw that tweek liked all of his songs and followed him on instagram, but none the less having the boy at least know he was alive gave craig great joy.

tweek had been craigs long time crush for a long time now, and dare he say he might be in love with the boy. hell, he was. he's liked him since 6th grade. craig had known he was gay from the minute he stepped into fourth grade. he saw a little boy named kenny and couldn't take his eyes on him. but kenny moved away and that was that. of course the questioning and confusion came but he realized he liked boys and there was nothing he could do. 

it had been a monday the day tweek had first talked to him. ever. monday, 10:48 to be exact. the science teacher had just finished rambling on about a work packet about evolution to the class and told them to pick a partner and they can work on it together. craig always worked alone since he didn't really like anyone aside from clyde, token, jason, and jimmy but they weren't in the period. 

'hey, do you wanna work together?' 

craig looked expecting to see some douchebag or nerd, but saw his beloved tweek. why was tweek here? he had like millions of friends. why would he want to work with craig? 

'yea, sure' 

great job tucker, probably made it sound like you don't wanna be partners. 

'thanks.' 

tweek sat in the opened seat that was next to craig. putting his thick work packet on the table and began flipping through it with the same hand his mechanical pencil was in. 

craig couldnt help but stare, the love of his life was right here. flipping through the packet. probably thinking how weird he is, or how he is really quiet. 

'i really love your music, but im pretty sure you've heard people say that a thousand times. but i mean it, youre a really great artist.' tweek said. 

craig was speechless. tweek literally just said he thought his music was good. that means more to him than millions and millions of over people saying that.

'thanks that means a lot' was all craig could manage get out. his lungs weren't quite working the way he wanted them to. 

'anyway, do you know how natural selection plays into genetics?' 

'do you actually listen to my music?' 

craig ignored the question, they could work on the packet later. they still had an hour and a half. he wanted to know if tweek really liked his shit. 

'yea man. youre probably one of my favorite artists right now. i always listen to you when im sad. you don't even know how much i like ur music' 

'thanks, i try. i usually write when im sad. which is often'

'how many songs do you have that aren't put out? like are you always working?' 

'fuck yea, i have like 100 songs i haven't put out yet. plus i have songs that i need to record that i wrote in my journal'

'what journal? that one right there?' 

craig looked down at the elbow tweek was pointing at, noticing that he had his elbow over it. he had it out since he was working alone, and when he was done with his packet he would write more. but tweek came and he forgot to put it up. 

craig shook his head yes, and in a matter of seconds the notebook was out from under craigs elbow and in the small petite hands of tweek. 

he flipping through pages, looking at all the scribbling of ideas for album covers, lyrics, and people he had an idea for features with. he really put effort into his work. it was the only think be truly loved. well, besides tweek. 

tweek still was flipping through pages, even when craig jumped up and tried to take it back before tweek could fuck around and accidently rip a page or something. until he came across a song that craig hadn't remembered writing. 

it was a song about being in love, nothing new but for some reason the more tweek read, the more he fell in love with the words. he didn't even need to hear the beat to know it was gonna be a great song. 

'dude i love this one' 

tweek began reading the words, not very loud but to where only he and craig could hear. it finally hit craig what song it was. it was a song he wrote last time he found out tweek had gotten together with some boy named stan. they have been over forever though, that was freshman year. 

'i pull up on him tell him that we finna go far. drop top smoking thrax looking at the stars'. 

it was no secret that craig was gay. ever since 8th grade everyone knew since him and eric cartman got into a fight after eric called him a fudge packer cause he said he liked boys with long eyelashes on his old instagram. they both walked away with a couple scratches and bruises but cartman got his arm dislocated so it was worth it in the end. 

'tweek stop reading it give it back' craig wasn't actually mad, he really just found it embarrassing that tweek was going through songs he wrote so long ago. he didn't even think they were all that good. 

'this is probably one of my favorite songs and you haven't even recorded it yet' 

'actually i think i have. i just never released it. I didn't think I sounded all that good.' 

'well i think you should release...' 

tweek looked down at the notebook, looking at the title. 

'....gym class soon. i know it'll be great tucker' tweek said giving him a small smile, handing the notebook back to craig. 

the bell rang signalling that lunch was starting. tweek let out a small sigh gathering all his stuff, before turning back to craig.

'hey, im sorry for taking your notebook. no hard feelings right' tweek said, staring at him with those big green eyes. craig's heart stopped.

'of course not' craig said, giving tweek the most calm face he could muster without making it look like he was faking. 

'thanks craig. i expect that song to be released soon' tweek said, he turned around walking out the door and into the hall. leaving craig to gather his stuff and head to the cafeteria.

lunch was boring. clyde was going on and on about some dumb shit while token and jimmy listened. jason was pretty much falling asleep in his chair. face an inch close from landing in some mashed potatoes. 

craig had his head in his hands, thinking about some lyrics he could write down. his right leg bouncing as he tried to concentrate. he saw tweek sitting by himself. 

strange. 

he contemplated going to sit with him, but at the same time didn't wanna leave clyde and them. 

fuck it. 

they werent paying attention to him anyway. he stood up, pushing his old, wobbily chair back, then pushing it under the table. leaving his tray were it was. clyde would probably want his untouched food anyway.

when he sat down, tweek seemed to not notice. to in thought to pay attention to anything else. he was sitting directly across from tweek. who was just looking down at his tray. 

'hey' craig said. 

'hey' tweek said, looking up at him.

it kind of reminded him of how he looked up at tweek in science, gave him a deja vu feeling.

'what's wrong?'

'i wouldn't wanna bother you with my problems craig, you can go back to your friends.' 

craig was hurt. it stung his heart for tweek feel like he couldn't talk to him. sure, they did just start talking. but its not like craig didnt have problems of his own. millions and millions of people know about them. 

'you can talk to me man. i won't judge you' 

'well, i feel like i don't belong. like im not good enough. im so awkward. everything just feels pointless. you know?' 

craig did know, he felt like this everyday all day. and fuck did he hate to feel like this. 

'yea, why don't you feel good enough?'

'i feel like im not up to anyone's standards. im so ugly and gross' 

craig couldn't believe what he heard. tweek thinks he's ugly? what the fuck. that's like saying the sun doesn't shine. completely untrue. tweek was probably the most beautiful person he ever met. he was so goddamn pretty. 

'that's definitely not true man. you're so pretty' 

'i appreciate it craig, i really do but i don't need you to lie to me.'

'no im dead serious. you're the most beautiful person ive ever met'

fuck. he said that out loud. he didn't mean for it to slip out as direct as that but it did. 

tweeks face turned red, his cheeks burning up. that was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him. 

'thanks craig. you're an angel' 

craig walked through the door to his bedroom in a hurry. closing it fast, slinging his bookbag into the corner and quickly grabbing the laptop. 

where was the gym class file at? it had to be here somewhere. he knew he recorded it because that was the day him and jason got high and went into craigs closet and recorded the song. along with a few others but he knew it was that song because the mic broke at the very end of the recording. damn thing was cheap anyway. he got a better one that he uses currently but the old one was good too. he still has it for the sentimental value since that the first mic he ever got. his parents bought him it for christmas. 

it took him a while to find it, since he recorded it so long ago and forgot about it but once he found it he posted it on soundcloud. he got excited when he saw how many people were liking it even though it was posted two seconds ago. he was also disappointed to see that tweek hadn't liked yet. but then again it was just posted. 

ten minutes later he saw that tweek had liked the song, and liked the post on instagram saying he posted a new song and to check it out. 

hours went by and craig went to sleep. tired and exhausted for the series of events that caused him to realize maybe he loved tweek a little more than he thought he did. he was finally done obvserving from far away. 

it had been 3:24am when craig woke up, noticing the sun wasn't out and the birds weren't chirping. it was a tuesday meaning be still had school in a few hours. but maybe it would be nice to go out for a second and recollect the last 24 hours. 

he decided that he would walk to the park, it wasn't too far and he could sit on the swings for a little while. but it seems that when he got there, someone else already seemed to steal his idea. 

he could see blond hair he knew so well lit by the moonlight. 

it was tweek. 

he had his headphones in on both ears, listening to something while he had his phone in his coat pocket. gently rocking himself back and forth on the old rusty swing. 

he seemed to notice when craig came and sat on the swing next to him, taking one earbud out but leaving the other in. looking at him with those big green eyes.

'hey'

'hey'

'what are you listening to?'

tweek pulled out his phone and pressed the home button, to reveal that it was craigs song he posted only hours ago.

'its really good craig. its the best song ive ever heard. you have so much talent' 

'thanks. what are you doing this late out'

'i don't know, i just got bored. ive been listening to your song on repeat for an hour.'

'thanks for the plays' craig said, laughing a little, earning a laugh from tweek as well. 

'im scared man. youre gonna go places, but i have no idea what I wanna do. what if I end up being nothing. a bum that lives on the curb and begs for money. i don't wanna be like that' 

'you're not going to be. im gonna take you with me tweek.'

'take me where?'

'when i graduate and turn eighteen im leaving south park. leaving colorado actually. im probably gonna go to like new york or california or some shit. somewhere ill actually be able to record as many songs as i want and take over this music shit. i want you to be there with me' 

'why? why would you want me to go with you? im only gonna hold you back'

'because you're my whole world tweek. every song i wrote has been about you or because of you. fuck even gym class. i wrote that because i broke down after finding out you were dating that dick marsh. i didn't know what the fuck to do man. I've been in love with you since 6th grade.'

craig finally did it. he finally did it. he told tweek that he loved him. the weight off his chest has been lifted. 

'do you actually mean that' 

'of course i do man. i don't know what i would do without you. this music shit has been all about you.'

'craig when we turn eighteen, im leaving with you. i think i love you' 

craig smiles. he feels like a feather, likes he's floating. nothing else matters. not even music at this point. he has everything he's ever wanted right in front of him. nothing could be more perfect. tweek loves him. well, thinks he does. but that's good enough. and they were leaving together when they graduate. 

'you need to release more old songs. you should release all your old songs before we graduate.' 

'maybe. if they don't completely suck.'

'knowing you, they won't. you thought this song was trash, but its the best thing ive ever heard. you have such a soft voice when you sing. its unique'

'yea well i could never be wanna be. you don't just like me for this music shit right?'

'of fucking course not. yeah, i love your shit man but i love you too. i have since i broke up with marsh. that's why i wanted to be your lab partner. bebe told me a few hours ago she knew that I like you so she was partners with wendy. so i had to be your partner. i guess it all worked out in the end.' 

'wow. thats crazy' 

'yea' 

'guess its sort of fate huh'

'fate and bebe yea' 

'im gonna write more songs about you when i get home. i already have hundreds in mind. i don't know where to start from though. this doesn't feel real. having you like me back. i dreamed if this day for so long.'

'that means a lot craig' 

'yea, well you mean a lot' 

'you're such an angel'

**Author's Note:**

> this is a oneshot basically centered around lil peeps song "gym class". I wrote this on wattpad as a oneshot so if you want to read more of my books and one shots my account is called gothboisick. 
> 
> thanks for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> live palm die angels.


End file.
